risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Science Tavanigi
The Science Tavanigi allows the user to manipulate science, primarily biology, physics and chemistry. This Tavanigi is especially powerful and considered to be one of the most powerful Tavanigis in the entire universe. As Tona states, however "Sure, it may seem that this Tavanigi is too powerful in comparison to others, yet, in real life, there is no concept of 'over-powered'". This Tavanigi is owned by 'Boss' Pukunoe, the infamous assassin. Strengths & Weaknesses This Tavanigi controls the very building blocks of reality, making this perhaps the strongest Tavanigi of all. These can be used to create black holes, worm holes, increase gravity or air density, or take all oxygen out of the atmosphere. This Tavanigi is noted to be "far too powerful if it were to be owned by a person whose only driving force is chaos", as Brad the Lad stated. It has very few weaknesses, as it does not appear to take a toll on Pukunoe (though this may just be because of his practice or because he used it to edit his body to allow him to do so). Though to do things such as affect the air, it can only be done in a cut off area (such as a room, or one that he creates called a test lab. Other than this, it seems to lack weakness, though can be defeated by those who are stronger than them, such as the Darp, Tona Gondilie and, later on, Brad the lad. Also, the user's personal flaws can be exploited, such as with Pukunoe's bizarre habits. Also, those with Tavanigis with powers to rival the Science Tavanigi's powers can sometimes defeat the Science Tavanigi, depending on the situation. Stages Base Stage With the Base Stage of the science tavanigi, it allows the user to create all known elements, and also change the trajectory of objects in the air. They can also increase the gravity of a small area by up to 20x, and can do the same with the air density. They can also increase their muscles and speed up their digestive system, as well as modify their bodies in various other ways. Stage Two This stage is incredibly powerful; it allows the user to increase the gravity and air density in an area by 500x, and can create "test labs". They can change the air as much as they want, such as taking all oxygen out of it, and can also create wormholes and black holes as much as they want. They can also change their biology at a massive level, and also, if they make contact with an opponent's blood, can change the chemistry of their opponent's blood. Stage Three The Science Tavanigi is one of the very few Tavanigis with a third stage; this stage allows the user to use the powers of paleontology, psychology and meteoritics, though this does weaken and tire out the user of the Tavanigi, unlike the previous two stages. With the paleontology powers, they can create dinosaur bones out of thin air, but only if they edit the air before hand to contain calcium and other things. They can then fit the bones together, and the dinosaur will attack on their behalf, yet it will disintegrate if defeated, if the user of the Tavanigi is attacked, or if three minutes pass. With their psychology powers, they can hypnotise anyone who has a much weaker will than theirs, but only if they stare into their eyes at a distance of five feet or less. This hypnotism will stop after five minutes. As for the meteoritic powers, the user of the Tavanigi can bring down space rubble on their enemies, and even moons (though this takes a massive toll on the user's body). Techniques Biology *'Iron Fur -' When Pukunoe covered his entire body in fur, he could use his biology powers to harden the fur into metal, and also increase the size of his arm massively, so he could use his arm as a mace. *'Blood Corruption -' After making contact with an enemy's blood, Pukunoe could edit it and infect it, though this can be easily stopped by attacking Pukunoe while he is trying to do so. *'Hot-air Assassin -' Pukunoe inflates his head with air, so he will float away, and attacks his enemies from the sky, but only damage to his head, even if it does not puncture it, will cause him to fall from the sky. *'Hand-Gun -' Pukunoe fits a pistol within his hand, so it can open up and he can shoot enemies. This combined with Hot-Air Assassin can be formidable. **'Hand-Gun Two: Machine Gun -' Pukunoe fits a Machine Gun within his other hand, though this does damage to himself as well, so he does not use this often. **'Rocket Hand -' Later on, Pukunoe fitted a Rocket Launcher within his hand, which was enormously powerful. It has only been seen once, so it is unknown if it is still within his hand or not. *'Rubber Assassin -' Pukunoe turns the entire exterior of his body into rubber and all of his organs into clay, meaning he is almost impossible to harm. He usually uses this, even when he is not in battle, though he does sometimes let his guard down. Enough strength can break though this defence, however. *'Devastating Scream -' Pukunoe sends his mouth at someone's ear, and increases his vocal chords, before screaming, often deafening opponents. This can take a while, however, as Pukunoe always has his mouth already detached, and usually miles away, if not light years away. He can create wormholes with his physics powers to bring it closer, however. Chemistry *'Acid Rain -' Pukunoe changes the clouds into pure sulphuric acid, causing them to rain down and either kill or do massive damage to his opponent. This requires clouds to be above the fighting, however. *'Ignite -' Pukunoe massively increases the oxygen in a small area, before causing a fire, creating a massive explosion. *'Drug-Shift -' Pukunoe changes a certain substance. This is mainly effective against large vats of vital liquids, such as drugs or chemicals sold off to others. Physics *'Black Hole -' Pukunoe creates a black hole. That's all to it. **'Black Void -' Pukunoe increases the density and size of the black hole. ***'Great Black Void -' Pukunoe doubles the density and size of a Black Void. *'Wormhole -' Pukunoe creates a wormhole. **'Teleportation -' Pukunoe creates a tiny wormhole around himself to instantly disappear. *'Gravity Increase -' Pukunoe increases the gravity to up to 500x in a "test lab". *'Air Density Increase -' Pukunoe increases the air density up to 500x in a small area, to do things such as create walls made of dense air. **'Trajectory Shift -' Pukunoe edits the air density in certain places to cause the trajectory of weapons to change. **'Air Swimming -' Pukunoe increases the air density so it is as thick as water. **'Empty Air -' Pukunoe makes the air so separated that it is much easier to travel through than normal. Psychology *'Mind Control -' Pukunoe takes over someone with a will weaker than his own for five minutes, and controls them. **'Human Shield -' Pukunoe makes some controlled minions block attacks heading towards him. **'In-sync Onslaught -' Pukunoe makes a large number of controlled minions attack a foe at once. *'Freeze -' Pukunoe uses his phycology powers to paralyse a strong enemy with a strong will for a couple of seconds. Paleontology *'Chaotic Bite -' Pukunoe makes his dinosaur bite his opponent with it's full force around the area of the neck, the lungs and the heart. *'Prehistoric Kidnap -' Pukunoe creates a pterodactyl and uses it to pick up his body and carry it into the air. **'Pterodactyl Drop -' After Prehistoric Kidnap, the pterodactyl either drops their prey or disintegrates, both of which lead to their prey falling out of the sky. *'Tail Smash -' Pukunoe makes a dinosaur swipe at his enemy with it's tail. *'Rampage -' Pukunoe creates a lot of moderately small dinosaurs, and makes them charge towards his enemy. Meteoritics *'Asteroids -' Pukunoe brings down five small, pointed space rocks upon his enemy. *'Crushing Meteorite -' Pukunoe brings a single, large meteorite down upon his enemy. *'Midnight Sun -' Pukunoe causes a small moon to come down upon a large area. This takes a long time, however, and leaves Pukunoe massively weakened afterwards, however. Multiple-Science Techniques *'Separation -' Pukunoe uses a combination of his biology, physics and chemistry powers; he separates his body into many different parts with biology, but keeps the interior of them connected via wormholes, and keeps the blood all connected and the same with his chemistry powers. *'Perfect Shot -' Pukunoe uses his biology powers to increase his eyesight before shooting a bullet, and then uses Trajectory Shift to make sure it hits it's target. *'Ancient Fossil -' Pukunoe brings an ancient fossil down from space via his meteoritic powers, and then brings it to life with his paleontology powers. History When Pukunoe was kidnapped and tortured by the corrupt and renegade family of Infinity Creatures that had left the main branch, the Eiodtures, he killed a young, arrogant torturer and gained his Tavanigi. Real World *Science *Biology *Physics *Chemistry *Psychology *Paleontolgy *Meteoritics category:Tavanigi category:Manipulation Tavanigi